Colors Of Fire
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: (Set after the Season 1 finale) After Korra gets a little help from Pema and Mako receives a scary warning from Tenzin. Korra and Mako are finally free to go out on their first date together. Rated T, Korra/Mako (I do not own Legend of Korra, I just love the show!) Enjoy!


**Hello and thanks to anyone/everyone who is reading this! I just LOVE this show as well as the first Avatar series, they are one of my favorites! and I guess I just have a weakness for hot,good firebenders cause I love Mako just as much if not more than Zuko (when he turned good) *cough* Anyways Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

~ Colors of Fire ~

"I'm not sure Pema, are you sure I look alright? That its not- you know too much?" Korra questioned as she twirled around in the light blue flowy dress that Pema had made for her, most of her hair resting on her shoulders while she pulled the front two pieces of her hair back. Connecting the two pieces of her hair with her normal water tribe barrettes, so that she didn't feel too odd.

"Oh Korra honey, you look absoluty beautiful!" Pema said with a huge smile on her face as she gave Korra a reassuring hug.

"I don't know Pema...You know what, I think I'm just going to change back into my usual-" Before Korra could even finish her sentence, Pema gave Korra the most scariest look she'd ever seen. Making Korra quickly throw all ideas of changing into her normal clothes out of her head.

"Korra don't worry, I was nervous too when I went on my first date with Tenzin! Just take a couple deep breaths and you'll do great." Pema said as she smiled at a very nervous looking Korra before Jinora suddenly came into the room.

"Hey Korra your handsome fire bending boyfriend is here waiting for you!" Jinora said as she gave Korra a wink.

"Ok Jinora tell him I'll be there in a minute! and Pema thank you for everything" Korra said as she quickly ran across the room to go grab the shoes that Pema also made to match her dress.

"No need to thank me Korra, you two just go have fun! you deserve it." Pema said as Korra ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

_Well here I go. My first date with Mako. hopefully Tenzin's not doing anything to embarrass me right now. _Korra thought as she continued to get ready for her date with Mako.

**... **

_Sure is taking Korra a while, I'd wish she'd be ready all ready... Tenzins kinda creeping me out. _Mako thought to himself as he nervously adjusted his red scarf trying to avoid the Hawk like watch of Tenzin.

As the two men stood there awkwardly waiting for Korra, though it wasn't before long Mako then glanced up when he heard Tenzin clear his throat loudly.

"Now, I know that you and Korra are well... teenagers in all, and I too use to be a young boy filled with hormones." Tenzin said awkwardly as he put his hand on Mako's shoulder with a hard grip_. _

Mako then froze under Tenzin's grip and started to flush with embarrassment as he realized what Tenzin was implying or well trying to tell him. It was the old "I know you two are dating but don't even _think_ about doing what young teens tend to do." talk.

"Uh sir, I can assure you that I will not do anything that Korra wouldn't want me to do." Mako said as he then saw Tenzin go up in flames as he realized that his words didn't exactly come out the way he had planned them to.

"No! NO! I meant to say that-" Mako was the cut-off when the whole room seemed to go dark as Tenzin suddenly got the craziest look in his eye, making the fire bender boy quickly back away in surprise. At the fact that the supposedly pacifist Air nomads could get so angry.

"You MEANT to say that this will be a strictly hands OFF date." Tenzin said his eyes glowing with a emotion that Mako couldn't quite place as all Mako could do was nodd at Tenzin's words.

Their fight was then subdued when suddenly Mako and Tenzin turned around to see Korra standing there casually looking a bit nervous.

** ...  
**

"I-Uh I'm ready to go Mako" Korra said nervously as she watched Mako's eyes glance up and down her, making her blush.

"Korra, you look amazing" Mako said as he started walking up to Korra with a grin on his face. He wanted to take her in his arms right then and now, but resisted the urge as he felt Tenzin's eyes burrowing into his back. So he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and settled with walking closely near her.

"Mako, you look great as well" Korra said as she looked in to Mako's face and smiled. and As always Korra couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, as she looked up at him and smiled. Korra noticed that he wore a bit more fancier clothes than he usually did, but still had on his signature red scarf that Korra herself even had grown to love.

"Now you kids hurry up and have your fun! It's already dark out." Pema said as she then gave Korra and Mako a quick push out of the house with a wide smile on her face.

"Just not too much fun!" Tenzin quickly yelled after, making Pema elbow him gently in the ribs as they closed the door. And watched from the window Korra and Mako leave to the city.

**Finally in the city, about 20 minutes later...  
**"No way Tenzin did that!?" Korra said red with embarrassment as Mako explained what Tenzin had told him earlier.

"Yeah! I never knew he could be so, well scary!" Mako explained to Korra, with a wide grin on his face. As the two of them then couldn't help but start laughing.

"It sure is nice out here tonight." Korra said as her and Mako walked the park together hand in hand.

"Yeah, tonight is a beautiful night. I'm glad that your here with me." Mako said as he ran his other hand through his hair as he looked into Korra's sea blue eyes with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be here with you?" Korra said as she smiled up at Mako, feeling herself blush at his compliment. Making her realize that no matter how many times she looked into Mako's eyes he still made her as nervous as ever, and his compliments always made her blush like no other.

"Well I thought that after all the confusion with Asami and stuff that there was a possibility that you wouldn't-" Korra than interrupted Mako sentence like she loved to do by kissing him passionately. Causing Mako to grin against her lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, deepening their kiss.

"For some reason today it just seems like I can't get a word in." Mako said as he took one of his hands off off from around Korra's waist and ran his hand through her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Korra teased causing Mako to grin at her.

"I love you Korra. There's no one else in the world that I would rather be with." Mako said his face turning serious as he ran his hand across Korra's cheek.

"Mako, you already know that I feel the same-"Korra than found her own sentence interrupted as Mako then pushed his lips against her's, as he pulled her into him so close that Korra could feel both of their hearts pounding against each other wildly. As Korra then wond her hands around Mako's neck and ran her fingers through his dark soft hair like she always wanted to.

"I think we are breaking Tenzin's rule right now." Mako said darkly to Korra as he himself reluctantly pulled away from their kiss. His amber eyes seeming to burn right through Korra as she couldn't even look away from them.

"But who said that we have to tell him?" Korra said grinning at Mako as the two for a moment then laughed at the thought of a angry Tenzin, before they then started back walking the park. Mako then wrapped his arm tightly again around Korra's waist making it a bit hard to walk, but Korra didn't mind in the least.

_Pema was right, First dates aren't that bad. _Korra thought to herself as she looked over at Mako with a smile. As the moonlight continued to shine down on them brightly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! and I hope you enjoyed it! also please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D Reviews are love and are heavily appreciated! **


End file.
